


The Weight Of Your Eyes (On My Neck)

by vexbatch



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Crossover, Crying During Sex, Death, Established Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild D/s, Minor Character Death, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One Night Stands, Praise Kink, Sex, Subspace, They're vampires, Vampire Sex, biting in a sexual context, but ahs Hotel vampires, geddit because they die, it's brief but it's there, kind of, kink discussions happen offscreen, so basically just diseased humans, the last night stand if you will, tubsharing, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Bucky and Clint, resident vampires of the Hotel Cortez in LA, have a little fun during, and after, their hunt for the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kisses Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	1. Love and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> So, my beta told me _after_ she had read through this that Marvel Zombies is a thing, and that is probably why cannibalism was on my MCU Kink Bingo card. Instead of zombies, have some vampires!  
> Th first chapter is inspired by a scene from American Horror Story: Hotel, but you don't need to have seen that to understand what's going on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MCU Kink Bingo: Cannibalism  
>  Kisses Bingo: Palm Kisses**

Clint leaned down, capturing the woman's bottom lip in his teeth as he  _ tugged _ . She let out a filthy moan and continued writhing, tightening around him until Clint had to tear himself away, instead glancing over to James and getting caught staring into his lover’s eyes. 

These two had been James' choice. They'd been out at an art installation in the city, some structure filled with lights and mirrors, something that was supposed to remind you of fireflies and the night sky. 

But this was LA, the stars too far away to see, blocked out by all the humanity below, and James and Clint weren't just wandering through. They were on the hunt. 

The woman was small, red-haired, and strong in a way that reminded Clint of someone else….someone from a different place, gone so long now that the decades wore on Clint's mind until the original owner of that hair and that laugh was barely a memory…

Clint had stopped when he'd seen her, but James was the one who noticed the man by her side. He was attractive in an unassuming way, curly hair mussed, glasses placed carefully on the end of his nose…

Those same glasses had fallen onto the bed, underneath where the man with dark curls was panting on hands and knees before James. James Buchanan Barnes, the great love of Clint's life, the man he would do nearly anything for. 

When Clint caught James' eye, James grinned, dark and feral, before leaning over and capturing Clint's lips with his own. The kiss was deep, forceful, and they broke apart too soon for Clint’s taste. Their thrusts had lost rhythm, each getting distracted with their own pleasure. Clint was panting as they broke apart, but James just nodded, pupils blown wide. Clint grinned back, feeling the anticipation that had been building all night finally unfurl in his gut.

He winked at James and they raised their gloved hands in unison before leaning forward to slit the throats of their respective bed partners. Clint bent down over the woman’s neck, ripping some hanging flesh out of the way before drinking long and deep from the gushing vein. Her moans quickly turned to screeches, matching the hoarse shouts from the man beneath James.

Clint was still idly thrusting, more focused on the rich iron on his tongue and the way the warmth seeped down his throat and through this old, old,  _ old  _ body, but some part of him was still vaguely aware of and enjoying the squeeze around his cock. The woman barely had a chance to writhe or twist before she was falling limp, legs dropping open as Clint continued drinking his fill.

At some point there was a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him out from underneath the bloodlust. Clint was distantly aware that the liquid on his tongue had soured, that it was cooling too rapidly, and belatedly realized that he was dangerously close to drinking from a corpse. 

He jolted back and into James. Clint felt James chuckling, but it still took a moment for him to blink away the haze enough to turn his head, smiling up at a James with lips stained red.

“You were almost gone there,” James mentioned, casual enough that it might have happened daily, as he ran a hand up and down Clint’s arm. “Good thing I was here to pull you away.”

Normally Clint would’ve made a show of protesting that he could take care of himself, thank you very much, but that  _ had _ been a close call, and he was too tired to argue. Much. “Lucky I’m pretty enough for you to still care about me,” came out instead, and Clint flinched immediately.

James’s hand stilled, the warmth at his back freezing into complete stillness. “Clint,” James said in a low, warning tone. “You  _ know _ that you are smart and funny and thoughtful. Don’t make me remind you why I  _ actually _ keep you here.”

Clint ducked his head, eyes averted, not really seeing the bodies before them. “Yes, mas-....yes, James. Sorry.”

The hand lifted from Clint’s arm, tracing his jaw and guiding him until Clint was looking up into James’s sleet grey eyes. “You are perfect the way you are. That’s why I chose you. Flaws and all.”

Clint gave a weak half-smile before leaning in to steal a kiss from James’s lips. The same iron taste lingered there, and Clint let himself get lost in the kiss for a moment before pulling away. “Time for my least favorite part,” he sighed, staring back down at the bodies and stained sheets.

James tugged him in closer, pressing a brief kiss to Clint’s lips. “Let’s just call Evers. She’ll clean up, and we can go take a bath.”

Pressing his face into James’s neck, Clint hummed happily. “That sounds nice...remind me why we don’t do this more often?”

That gets him a full laugh before James replies, “I don’t know love, why  _ did _ you wait two weeks before feeding again? You  _ know _ I can go longer without…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint moved to pull himself away, but James held him fast, one arm draped around his waist, the other bringing Clint’s bare hand up to his mouth. Clint watched as those beautiful, full lips pressed a kiss to the center of his palm, then began kissing his way up the fingers, sucking at the tip of each digit.

Clint could feel his breath quickening, could feel the arousal pooling in his gut again, now with fresh blood rushing through his veins. Clint licked his lips, catching a stray drop, and smirking when James's eyes tracked the path his tongue made.

"Bath. Now." James's voice was hoarse, but there was no mistaking the air of command there. A shiver went down Clint's spine as James half dragged him off the bed and towards the bathroom. 

After a few stumbling steps, Clint finally managed to get fully upright, laughing as he leaned against James, more for the intense touches than as a balancing point. James growled and shoved Clint ahead of him. "Go. I'll ring Evers."

Clint turned towards the bathroom, but stopped when James's dangerously too-gentle voice called out, "And, Clint?" Glancing over his shoulder, Clint felt the tug of arousal again and resisted the small noise that was working its way up his throat.

James was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, blood splatter decorating his chest and face. His hair was loose and wild, and the look in his steely grey eyes was downright predatory. "Don't start without me," he growled, then stalked off out the door.

Clint stumbled back a little, clutching at the wall behind him as he bumped into it. "That is  _ truly _ unfair," Clint muttered, pushing off the wall and ignoring his newly throbbing cock.  _ Two can play at this game… _


	2. Baths and Railing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MCU Kink Bingo: Free Square  
>  Kisses Bingo: The Look Across The Room**

Clint set about filling the tub (large enough for  _ three _ grown adults to lay in, complete with jets), before running back into the main room, grabbing the lube, and bringing it back to sit on the side of the tub. 

Sometimes they made a pretense of bathing for the simple pleasure of getting clean, but even after four decades, they still managed to spend most of their time getting lost in each other's bodies. It was….a revelation, and one that Clint didn’t think he would ever tire of.

Tonight, they were both already worked up from their meal, but Clint knew that wouldn't stop James from making him ride the edge of orgasm for hours on end. He made sure the slip-proof mat they'd added was still secured, checked the water level ( _ nearly there _ ), then draped himself on the wide ledge that ringed the tub, drawing his hand through the steaming water. 

The ledge wasn't strictly  _ comfortable,  _ but Clint knew he made a pretty picture, naked and sprawled. Clint's childhood hadn't been exactly kind, so he still had a fair few scars and tattoos from before James had picked him up, but James assured him it lent to his whole rugged, dangerous farm boy look.

Clint gave a brief thought to fetching some of his panties, teasing James and working him up even more, but the sound of footfalls met his ears before he could be bothered to get up. 

James eased the door open from where Clint had left it ajar, then stopped, eyes roving over Clint's exposed flesh. After a moment, during which Clint could feel his skin pinking from a combination of the warm water, the fresh blood, and the frankly carnivorous way James was staring, James finally quirked an eyebrow. "What, no candles?"

Clint tried to chuckle at that, but what came out was a cross between a laugh and a whimper. Clearing his throat, Clint tried to regain some composure. "Figured I wouldn't have enough time. Unless," and Clint leaned back further, putting more of his skin on display, "you want to wait while I set them up?"

He could see the hungry way James followed the long line of his torso, and he began to stalk forward as he answered. "No. In the tub. Now."

Clint shivered again at that tone of voice before throwing a smirk up. "It's not even filled yet, babe."

James snarled at that, actually snarled as he grabbed Clint by the waist, lifted him effortlessly, and kept striding until Clint's back hit the wall. "I said,  _ now,"  _ and Clint's eyes fluttered closed as James pressed their bodies together, erections trapped between their stomachs, and James bit down on his neck.

Belatedly, Clint remembered to hook his legs behind James' back, and James took that as the cue to let his hands start wandering. As James began sucking marks onto Clint's neck, evoking small moans with each effort, his hands began wandering until one was cupping Clint's ass, and the other was pressing gently against Clint's hole. 

"Uh hnnnnng, James,  _ James _ , wait, I-" but James' teeth pressed into his neck and Clint lost all brain function for a moment. When he came back, James was still close, face an inch away and staring at him with the otherworldly intensity that had drawn Clint to him in the first place. 

"You said 'wait'?" James huffed impatiently. 

_ Right, yes _ . "Lube, please,  _ please _ ." Clint resorted to whining that last word as James leaned in again, teasing Clint's adams apple with his teeth. "Jaaaaames," he whined, hands clawing at James's back, but that only spurred him on further. 

Once Clint was panting and mewling and bucking his hips, James finally relented, pulling back with an evil grin. "Gotta get all clean before I get you filthy again, sweetheart." Clint could feel another whine building in his throat but swallowed it back down. James's eyes were too sharp anyway, and he smirked wider at the movement. "Unless you'd have me fuck you over the side of the tub first?"

Clint knew, without a fucking doubt, that his pupils blackened at that. He could feel his breath quicken, and even before he could nod properly, James was leaning in close. "Need you to support your own weight for that, love," he whispered, before kissing Clint on the cheek. 

Tensing his arms, Clint gingerly unhooked his ankles and attempted to stand. After a few wobbly-kneed attempts, he managed it and was rewarded with another filthy kiss that threatened to take him down.

Suddenly, James moved back, smiling wickedly again as Clint clutched at the tub with desperation. "Evil," he hissed, but James just threw back his head and laughed.

"You knew what you were getting into, sweetheart. Now turn around so I can rail you properly." 

Clint mock-groaned, but turned obligingly, turning off the water before balancing himself on his arms. "Do you need-" but then James's mouth was on him and he was a mumbling wreck again. James started at the nape of his neck, body pressed along the line of Clint's back. 

Everything was warm, the steam rising from the bath in front of him, the hot press of James at his back, the wet kisses that were trailing down his spine, interspersed with nibbles that had Clint jumping and laughing. Slowly, so slowly as to be maddening, James made his way down the length of Clint's back until he was nipping at Clint's ass. He yelped at that and was met by a growl from James. 

"Stay." James intoned, and there was the sound of the other man shifting as Clint stayed where he was. Some part of his mind began to drift, feeling untethered now without James's touch, just drifting in a liminal place of wanting with no release…

After what felt like an eternity, a hand soothed along Clint's thigh, until suddenly there was a tongue licking around his entrance. Clint jumped again, which earned him a tight grip on each of his thighs. James jerked him back into place, and Clint felt as though he was stuck fast, that nothing could dislodge him from where he was attached, not that there was any place he would rather be. 

Clint let out a moan as James continued licking into him, ravaging Clint with just a tongue. Soon, Clint was begging, mostly mindless. "James, please,  _ please, _ you said you would fuck me,  _ James." _

There was a wet noise as the tongue left him, and Clint shivered. "I said I would and I will. You'll hold on for me, won't you, Clint?" 

A whimper escaped Clint's throat, a shiver of pleasure running through his body as James asked again, in a voice laced with danger and promises. "Won't you, Clint?"

"Y-yes," he managed, not knowing how he was going to keep that oath but knowing he had no choice. "I'll hold on until you tell me to."

"Good boy," James whispered. He didn't give Clint even a moment to react to the praise before a finger sank into his ass. Clint hissed at the cool of the lube, then whimpered as James crooked his finger. James kept moving at a glacial pace, making sure to get his finger all the way in and all the way out, hitting Clint’s prostate at every opportunity. Clint’s whining was near constant by the time James added a second finger, and as they both started to move in, Clint  _ did _ actually begin crying.

“James, please,  _ please _ , I need more.” Clint could tell he was begging, but was too far gone to feel any embarrassment over it.

Letting out a derisive breath, James bit back, “you wanted lube, and soft, and safe. So that’s what you’re getting.” There was a gust of warm air on his ass before James somehow managed to lick in and around his hole while still moving the two fingers in and out. Clint’s back arched involuntarily as he mewled, until James withdrew his tongue with a chuckle. “No take backs now, honey.”

Clint let his head drop, resigned to his fate. His cock was already hard and leaking, legs just beginning to protest their position, but Clint focused all of his attention on the sensations in his hole. After a few tense minutes where Clint continued to cry but was too focused for any noises, James added a third finger. 

The only noise Clint was capable of at that point was a long, low exhalation before he proceeded to just breathe through James’s various tortures. Finally,  _ finally _ , he was deemed loose enough, and Clint whimpered as James withdrew his hand. There was another dark chuckle from behind him, and then a massive amount of sensation as James sunk deep inside of him.

Clint had never been shy about being loud, and he could feel his own low moan at the movement reverberating in his chest. James laughed again, which was a good sign, but then there was a hand buried in Clint’s hair and he was being roughly fucked into, accompanied by little grunts from James. It felt... _ amazing _ . Secure, and needed, and like he was floating as James fucked into him again and again and  _ again _ , until Clint was babbling, until the tears were running down his cheeks and dripping into the water. 

And then, suddenly, it stopped. Clint cried out, still stretched around James who was now maddeningly still. He was rewarded with the silky smooth voice though, and that was  _ almost _ worth it. “I’m close, baby. Want you to come before I do. Can you do that for me?”

Incapable of proper speech anymore, Clint bobbed his head and, in a thready voice, managed an “uh-huh.” He’d been on the edge of a knife for so long now, he knew as soon as James finally  _ touched  _ him, Clint would be able to come almost immediately.

Another dark chuckle, and James’s other hand began caressing across Clint’s chest and down his abdomen. “I’ve wrecked you that much, huh? Can’t even use words for me?”

Clint shook his head, desperate to show James just how broken-open he was, trying to convey the urgency with which he  _ needed _ James to keep moving, to keep pleasuring himself on Clint. 

“Alright, I'll give you what you want.” James conceded, and as his hand wrapped around Clint’s achingly hard cock, Cint let out a little sigh of relief. There was a brief squeeze, and then James was pounding into Clint once more, one hand tangled in his hair, the other matching the rhythm around his leaking cock. 

Little hitched moans were escaping him, but Clint was lost in a sea of sensations. He could feel his orgasm rushing towards him, an endless tidal wave that had been kept at bay too long. There was a brief moment where he realized that  _ fuck, I need something else, _ but then James paused just long enough to lean down and purr in his ear. “Come for me.”

And that undid the last strand holding Clint to the shore. He let his orgasm carry him, unsure how he was still standing as it slammed into him, jerking a little with how hard he came, and then jerking more at the feeling of James repeatedly slamming into him as everything became too much too much  _ too much _ . 

Clint fucking whined as a fresh flow of tears made its escape, and apparently that’s what James had been waiting for. He came with a grunt, riding the aftershocks, still holding Clint in place. Finally, the tension in his hair left, the hand around his cock slid off, and he was rewarded by a field of tiny kisses being peppered onto his back. 

“So good for me,” James cooed, and Clint shivered at the praise. “Here, let’s get you in the tub, huh?”

James shifted and slipped out, drawing another whimper out of Clint before James lifted him bodily and set him in the tub with all the gentleness and restraint that had been missing from the rest of the night. The water was still pleasantly warm, the extreme heat having bled off while they fucked. Clint tilted his head back, feeling languid and boneless as he watched James maneuver into the tub behind him. 

Clint tilted forward, and James caught him with a hand on his chest as Clint nearly dipped face-first into the water. “Hang on, darlin’, I’ve got you.” James kept hold of Clint as he stepped in carefully, arranging them until Clint was resting against James’s chest. “There, that’s nice.”

That was the last they spoke for a long while, Clint just enjoying the flow of water, resting his head on James’s shoulder. James began tracing little patterns up and down Clint’s arms, which had Clint smiling and turning to press a kiss to James’s throat.

“I love you,” Clint murmured before pressing another kiss to James’s skin. He relished the taste of water on his tongue as James rasped out, “I love you too, sweetie.”

They stayed there until the water turned tepid, then cold, but even then, Clint complained when James moved. “Come on, water’s cold. I bet the bed’s clean by now, we can go snuggle under the nice warm sheets.”

Clint blinked up blearily, then let out a big yawn. “Yeah, okay,” he conceded, standing up oh so slowly to make sure he could keep his balance. Somehow he hadn’t noticed his fingers pruning, so it was probably good that they got out now, but he had been so comfortable…

“Come on, here.” James was somehow magically already out of the tub and handing him a towel.  _ I must be more tired than I thought, _ Clint thought muzzily. He dried off his arms and chest as James reached over to pull the plug. He stepped out, and they both patted sleepily at the other’s body, trading soft kisses occasionally as they dried each other off. Once James deemed them dry enough, the towels were slung over the nearest surface, and Clint stumbled out the door and towards their bed. 

Sure enough, it had been cleaned, fresh sheets and all. “‘S was a good night. Good idea.” Clint’s thoughts spiraled slowly around James and how smart he was, how lucky Clint was to have been chosen for this life. 

“We should do it again,” James answered, pulling back the covers and crawling in. Clint followed suit, managing a sleepy “mhmm” before he gave up any pretext of wakefulness. 

Clint slumped onto James, letting the other man nudge him into a slightly more comfortable position until he was sprawled, head on chest, arms akimbo, but still strangely more comfortable than if he’d been anywhere else. 

“I love you,” Clint murmured again and was asleep before he heard any response.


End file.
